Before Alpha School
by Alphaandomega1997Hardcore
Summary: This is a story about the events of alpha school and why and how Humphrey is able to go with Kate.


_Authors Note:_

_I would just like to say everything was the same with Humphrey accept he was going to be an alpha he still has the same trip, friends and morals but a more dedicated attitude. Now let's get back to it._

**The first night**

It is a night with no equal, no quarrel and nothing but love can be foreseen that is before this pup was running through the forest as he looked battle worn but only looked young.

"Come on the boss wants this one and he'll have our asses if we don't deliver, we'll catch him, he's fast but stupid, plus he's injured he can't get far" said the leader of the two as they ran after a pup that was only 2 months old.

The pup was running and he then collapsed in front of a gold tan she-wolf before quickly getting back up and sprinting behind her.

"What are you doing in my territory?" Eve said as she got into a fighting stance ready for anything.

"We're here for the pup, then we'll leave" the wolf said plainly as he just stopped in front of her.

"You northern mutts will leave now, if you know what's good for you" Eve said as she growled. Winston and Hutch had just arrived and the northern wolves ran as they knew they had no chance, it was three against two but before they left they said "he'll die from blood loss anyway, our job is done".

Eve quickly turned around towards this greyish, near dead, bag of bones pup and she picked him up and took him to the healers den.

Eve got some tree sap and leaves which she put on his bit and scratch marks on his shoulders and neck. After she did this she sat next to him and waited with him until he woke up so she could get to the bottom of what just happened and why a pup was running from the northern pack.

Time Skip 3 hours

"UHh...Where am I?" the grey pup asked as he tried to get up but he just fell to the ground.

"You're at the western pack, I am Eve and this is Winston and we're the western pack leaders, what's your name?" Eve said as she had Winston go collect more herbs for her by waving her paws at him and giving him a wink.

"So I made it? I was told to come here as a contingency plan if my parents were killed, you knew them they were called James and Daisy" the pup said blatantly not mentioning his own name as he ducked his head down trying not to remember what happened.

"Yes we knew them they were dear friends and I'm sorry for your loss but what is YOUR name?" Eve said while she tried to keep a fake smile on for the pup.

"Humphrey nice to meet you" he finally said answering her original question.

"And your Rank chosen by your parents was?" she asked as she knew alpha training would be soon even though he's only 2 months old.

Humphrey fought with himself and he lied and said "Omega they wished not to let me see or be a part in death" he said but Eve wasn't convinced as she knew his parents and what they said he was going to be.

"Would have had me fooled but I already know, your parents happened to mention it when your mother was pregnant, you know that they wanted to have a son they could be proud of" she said trying to push his buttons and she did because Humphrey then said "If that is what they wanted then that is what they will get I Humphrey son of James will be an alpha amongst alphas" and as he finished Winston walked in and said "I guess your wanting to stay then? And most of all go to alpha school but what intrigues me the most is I want to know if the agreement me and your father came to was finalised, was it?" Winston said with a strong yet stern voice.

"Sir, for the first question I would love to as long as I am not imposing, secondly yes because I will make my parents proud and thirdly I will talk to you in private about that if it is ok with you sir but I'll need some help." Humphrey said as he was trying to remember what his dad had said to him.

**Memory**

'{You are to marry Winston's first daughter and if she is an alpha that is what you will be, another thing the only reason this is happening is because you are my son and he already see's you as family but if you disappoint him then I will not be happy. And the last thing you are to be whatever Winston wants you to be personality, mind, body and even down to how you talk, eat and who you socialise with so you are the idealistic mate for his daughter when the time is right.}'

**Memory finished**

Humphrey snapped out of his daze and had a private discussion with Winston, telling him he had been informed of the plan and would follow it to the letter. Humphrey felt no pain during the conversation he had with Winston but as soon as he went inside he got jumped on by a smaller and brighter version of Eve and he immediately let out a series of whimpers, then a pained voice emerged and said "so I guess you're Kate then? Please can you get off of me, my bite wound hurts when you are sat on it, please" Humphrey said as he was losing a battle of willpower. "Why? I can do with you what I please now because you're mine now I beat you" Kate said as she just claimed him from battle but didn't grasp the concept and she knew that he was basically her servant now unless he beat her in a fight and that was a problem because this could happen on the last day of alpha school to see who the alpha amongst the alphas is out of the whole school or class depending on what the teachers decided. "I did not agree to this but..." then he started blushing and he then said "We'll do that in alpha school on the last day, who ever wins will be and do whatever the other wants them to do or be, what do you say? Deal?"

He was now bleeding because of the pressure on his wound. Kate saw this and got off of him, her eyes went wide when she felt the blood on her left paw but Humphrey licked it off and said sorry in which she replied "it's ok, my fault anyway and yes you have a deal" she said as she blushed and reluctantly shook his hand.

**Skip to first day of alpha school**

It was the first day and Humphrey and Kate was both 5 months old and they were both excited about being there at alpha school, they desperately wanted to prove to the other that they were superior than the other and the weeks they would be there would be the time they could prove it but they couldn't wait till the last day to see who would lose and what the other would make them do.

_Little teaser of the alpha school chapter possibly chapters depending on how long it would go on for. Please review, favourite and follow I need feedback and if you want to give me some insight in what should happen then you should message me and i'll put it into the story, 1__st__ come first serve guys if have ideas don't hesitate to tell me them I love to listen Alphaandomega1997Hardcore out._


End file.
